


Milano

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Parody
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Milano è la supereroina più amata dai milanesi... quindi perchè non chiedere direttamente a lei perchè la amano tanto?





	Milano

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la challenge "LDF's Greatest Scavenger Hunt" di Lande di Fandom. Prompt 5 - Supereroe originale

Il mio nome è Milano e sono una supereroina.

Beh? Che c’è da guardare strano? Le altre possono chiamarsi cose tipo London, Paris e New York e io non posso chiamarmi Milano? Ma pensa te!

Che poi io, al contrario delle altre eroine che indossano degli orribili costumini di spandex o, peggio ancora, dei bikini, indosso dei vestiti veri. Mica sto andando a una sessione sadomaso. E poi i miei vestiti sono pure alla moda, per forza, Milano è capitale della moda, devo dare il buon esempio! E poi non porto la maschera, ovviamente, come fanno le persone a fidarsi se non possono manco guardarti in faccia?

Comunque, stavo dicendo?

Ah sì, il mio lavoro di supereroina.

Allora, diciamo che la mia città, Milano appunto, ha bisogno di qualcuno che si occupi dei piccoli dettagli che rendano la vita dei milanesi migliore. Ed è proprio questo quello di cui mi occupo io. E i miei concittadini mi adorano, ovviamente.

Voglio dire, tutti amano il Duomo, il Castello Sforzesco, la galleria Vittorio Emanuele, eccetera, ma quando hai fretta e non hai tempo di fermarti ad ammirare queste meravigliose opere d’arte non vuoi certo che qualche maleducato ti rallenti, cosa purtroppo fin troppo comune! E nessuno vuole rischiare di perdere la metro o il tram o, peggio, il treno per colpa di queste persone. Ed è qui che intervengo io: alle ore di punta, quando tutti i pendolari stanno andando al lavoro o tornando a casa dopo una lunga giornata in ufficio io mi assicuro che questo non succeda.

Raggiungo le zone più affollate e mi assicuro che chi vuole camminare piano se ne stia di lato, possibilmente nel lato del marciapiede più vicino al muro, in modo che chi ha fretta possa superare senza problemi le lumache. E ovviamente mi assicuro anche che ci restino, di lato.

In che senso “come?”? Figa oh, usa un po’ di immaginazione! Prima glielo chiedo gentilmente, poi se se ne sbattono (la maggior parte delle volte) uso la forza. Li sollevo di peso e li sposto. Sarò anche buona e cara, ma sono pur sempre una supereroina e come tale pretendo che mi si obbedisca. E visto che comunque devo percorrere le stesse strade più volte di seguito posso anche controllare che le lumache siano rimaste al loro posto, di lato fuori dalle balle.

Un’altra cosa che faccio tutti i giorni è quella di far rispettare alle macchine le strisce pedonali. Chi non ha mai visto una macchina fermarsi sulle strisce invece che allo stop subito prima? Specialmente quando c’è un semaforo di mezzo? Ecco, io spiego ai guidatori perché _devono_ levarsi dalle strisce e se, come al solito, mi ignorano spingo la loro macchina di merda indietro finché non rispettano la riga dello stop. Questo vale per tutti, dai vecchietti in Panda ai fighetti in Mercedes, mica faccio favoritismi, io.

Ah, per non parlare dei ciclisti. Figa oh, a parte rarissime eccezioni i ciclisti sono una categoria infame. O stanno in mezzo alla strada a rompere le balle alle macchine o stanno in mezzo al marciapiede a rompere le balle ai pedoni. E poi non rispettano mai i sensi unici e i semafori! Sembra che vogliano morire male, figa. Ogni volta che ne vedo uno non sto nemmeno a fermarlo per spiegargli che è un pirla, lo prendo di peso e lo metto dove dovrebbe stare, limitandomi a guardarlo male. Generalmente questo basta per fargli rispettare le regole almeno fino a che non scendono dal sellino.

Che cazzo vuol dire che non ti sembrano “azioni eroiche” queste?! Hai mai parlato con un milanese di quali siano i problemi più gravi della città? Ti assicuro che ti farà esattamente questi esempi! Ma pensa te, che razza di pirla mi hanno mandato per l’intervista? Ma io boh, davvero non ho parole. Avrei dovuto capirlo da subito che stavo sprecando il mio tempo, figa. Meglio se me ne vado, va’, tu torna pure a scrivere dei vecchi che guardano i cantieri stradali, pirla.

 

 

[ ](https://postimages.org/)


End file.
